Torn in Two
by NightFury808
Summary: When Cloudkit's brother dreams of the forest, he must choose between his sister, his lifelong companion, or his soon-to-be family... YAY MY STORY IS DONE!. I know the chapters are really short, but please read it! NO FLAMERS!
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this is my first story. Plz review and tell me if it stinks or if it is good. It would help me with my other story**

**DISCLAIMER: I own all my characters, but I do not own characters made by Erin Hunter**

Torn in Two

The little cat stood in the middle of the forest, the wind making the leaf-bare trees rattle spookily.

There! A flash of orange fur. The little cat tried to call out, but his voice didn't work in his dream. The scene began to fade, but the piercing green eyes remained…

**So? How is it? I'll have the 1st chapter up in a couple days!**


	2. Chapter 1 :The Dream

Chapter 1

Tumble opened his eyes. He was laying in his Twoleg's garden, his sister, Frizz, sleeping next to him. His Twoleg was rapping on his food bowl, and then placed it down on the steps. Tumble put his head on his paws. This was the third time this week he hade the dream. The orange cat and the green eyes…Frizz opened one eye lazily. "Is it morning already?" she yawned. "Wow, it was cold. That'll be the last time we sleep outside in the fall!"

"Mm-hmm…" He mumbled, only half listening. His dream didn't make sense to him. There weren't any leaves on the trees in his dream, yet the leaves were only just beginning to fall to the ground now. He rose to his paws. "I'm going to see Princess." He decided out loud. "She'll know what it means."

"She'll know what?" Frizz sat up quickly, alert to his brother's seriousness.

"Ummm…well, you'll learn soon enough." He mumbled, leaping onto the fence, his sister following him.

"Princess!" Tumble yowled, "Are you there?" Moments later, their mother's head poked out of her house. "Hello Tumble, hi Frizz." She greeted. "What brings you here?" Frizz shoved Tumble forward. "Ask him." She replied. "He wanted to see you." Tumble spilled out the details about his dreams, Frizz and Princess listening intently. When Tumble finished, Princess turned her head in the direction of the thick woodland forest. "That cat…is your uncle Firestar…" She murmured.

"Firestar?" Frizz laughed, "That's a funny name!"

"Don't be mean!" Tumble gasped, leaping on Frizz. They tussled on the cleanly cut grass.

"Tumble, Frizz." Princess meowed. As Frizz was distracted, Tumble rolled over and pinned her down.

"So," Tumble meowed, letting Frizz up, "Which house does Firestar live in? Princess smiled and stared into the forest once more.

"He doesn't live in a house." She murmured. "He isn't a Twoleg pet. He is a wild cat. He lives in…the forest."


	3. Chapter 2 :Forest Relatives

Chapter 2

"The forest?" Tumble gasped. Frizz pranced around in circles, clearly exited about a part of her family she didn't know about.

"Does he eat bones?" She meowed, "Does he live by himself? How does he get food? Does he-"

"Be quiet Frizz." Princess scolded. Frizz calmed down and listened to Princess's story.

"Your uncle," she began, "always knew he wasn't suited to the life of a kittypet."

"Kittypet?" Tumble asked, confused.

"Housecats." Princess explained. "Cats who live in houses, like us." Tumble nodded.

"One day, he went out into the woods, where he met his first wild cat, Graystripe. They asked him to join their clan."

"Clan?" Frizz asked.

"Oh yes, there are four clans in the forest, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan."

"Sounds organized." Tumble remarked. Princess nodded.

"Your uncle went to join ThunderClan, where he became Clan leader."

"Wow…" Tumble breathed. "Is that why he's got 'star' at the end of his name?"

Princess looked impressed. "Yes, he has 'star' at the end of his name because he received 9 lives from StarClan."

"NINE lives?!" Frizz exclaimed.

Princess nodded. "They are granted these lives so they know that they can lead their clan till the end."

"So," Tumble interrupted, "Does that mean I am destined to join the clan?"

Princess shrugged. "Who am I to know? Maybe you should go into the forest and find him."

Tumble nodded, but inside he thought, _not till the last leaf falls from the tree._

Princess smiled. "Do you remember Cloud?"

Tumble shook his head. All he remembered of him is that one moment a warm wriggling mass was there, the next moment gone, the cold air freezing his kit-soft fluff.

"Well, look for him as well as Firestar. I gave him to Firestar to look after."

I nodded, a heavy weight growing inside of me.

_Do I really want to do this?_


	4. Chapter 3 :Frizz the Bold, Frizz the Sad

Chapter 3

**Two weeks later**

Tumble sat in his garden, staring at the trees. The last leaf of all the trees refused to fall off. He sighed. If that leaf never fell off, he would never get to meet Firestar. He figured he was meant to meet him like in his dream – no leaves on the tree, yet no snow on the ground. A gusty wind whipped up. Tumble gazed up at the leaf. Even though it was stuck on sturdily, the wind whipped the last leaf off the tree. Tumble sprang up. The time was right. Now was the time to meet Firestar!!

"Lets go Frizz!" he called.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"To meet our uncle!" He replied, racing off into the trees, Frizz racing after him. As they ran deeper into the woods, the spookier the woods seemed to get. Tumble skidded to a halt.

"Do ya see him?" Frizz asked, bouncing around excitedly.

"N-no, I d-don't see h-him." Tumble stuttered, ears flat against his head.

Frizz twitched her whiskers mischievously. "You aren't scared, are you Tumble?"

"S-scared? Are y-you c-crazy?" He stuttered, trying to make his voice steady.

"Well, you certainly _sound_ scared."

Tumble stiffened as a flame-orange cat strode out behind a tree, a longhaired white tom following him.

"W-who a-a-are y-y-y-y-you?" Tumble shrieked, hiding behind Frizz.

Frizz didn't seem afraid. She march straight up the flame colored cat and told him, "Firestar, my brother would like to join the clan."

Tumble gaped at her. How did she just walk up to a strange cat and say her demands? He shook his head. It would never be possible for him.

Firestar chuckled. "Well, one of you can join, for I am afraid we can only take one."

"That would be me." Tumble spoke up. He explained about his strange dream.

"What about me?" Frizz piped up. "I want to join too!"

Firestar shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, we only have room for 1."

Frizz's head drooped. She slowly turned and headed back to her Twoleg home.

Firestar started to walk away. "Come Rabbitpaw."

Tumble looked confused. "Rabbitpaw?"

Firestar nodded. "Your new clan name."

Rabbitpaw look back to see Frizz's looking at him. Then she turned and trudged back to her Twoleg home.


	5. Chapter 4 :Understanding

Chapter 4

**Six moons later**

Rabbitfern sighed to himself as the sun slowly began to rise. His vigil as a new warrior was almost over. Aspenpelt, his former mentor, came over to him.

"You can talk now." She meowed. "Your vigil's over. C'mon, I'll find you a nest in the warriors den."

Rabbitfern nodded, too tired to talk. When he found a nest, he curled up and drifted to sleep.

Of course, sleep only brought more dreams.

Rabbitfern once again stood in the forest, but this time he was looking over the camp.

_What do you want now?_ He thought to himself. _I did what you wanted and joined the clan! _Rabbitfern slashed his paws angrily, and then froze when saw that he had tortoiseshell colored fur, and not his creamy blond fur. With a jolt he realized who was destined to be part of the clan.

Frizz.

**Ok, could i plz get some suggestions on what Frizz's warrior name will be? Im thinking about Splashthroat…**


	6. Chapter 5 :Intruder?

Chapter 5

"…Intruder!"

The clearing outside the warrior's den was thick with tension.

"Up there!"

"ShadowClan?"

"Get the kits in the nursery!"

"It's a rouge!"

"Warn Firestar!"

The voices didn't make any sense, but one voice made Rabbitfern's heart thump in his chest.

"…Female tortoiseshell from the twolegplace!"

Rabbitfern's head shot up. It was Frizz! Slowly, he slunk out of camp and raced up to the ledge where Frizz was standing.

"Frizz!" he hissed. "Get into the bushes!"

Frizz's head whipped around. She dived into the bushes. Down below, alarmed voices rose.

"She's gone!"  
"Send a search party to find her!"

"When you find her, take her to Firestar!"

"Frizz!" Rabbitfern hissed. "You know your not supposed to come here! And how in the world did you find the camp?"

Frizz hung her head. "I'm sorry, but I had a hunch I just had to come here! I just follow my instincts, and they lead me here. I stood on the ledge like that because I knew you would recognize me like that."

Rabbitfern started to argue, but he stopped, his mouth hanging open. He replayed his dream in his mind. He was standing on the _exact same ledge_, looking down on the camp the _same way Frizz had done_. His mouth broke into a grin. "I think we can make this work."

**So, that's it. Im almost done with this story. *cry***


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Are you sure your ok?" Stormcloud asked. "You hit that tree pretty hard chasing that rabbit."

Splashthroat winced. "I'll just go see my brother." Her heart warmed. It was his idea that he would be the medicine cat, and Splashthroat take his place as a warrior.

She poked her head into the medicine cat's den. "Rabbitfern?"

"Hi Splashthroat!" Rabbitfern greeted Splashthroat cheerily. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." She replied, wincing. "I ran in to a tree chasing a rabbit, that's all."

Rabbitfern's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Always impatient, I see. Do you have any scratches?"

Splashthroat shook her head.

"Good. You can have some poppy seed. Go to sleep in the warrior's den. No duties till tomorrow."

Splashthroat nodded, picking up the leaf wrap with her poppy seed. As she padded toward the den, she recalled how scared and nervous Rabbitfern had been when he first joined. She smiled. He really _did_ make it work.

**So, that's the end of my first story. Yay! Now I can work on others!**


End file.
